When Bonnie Turns bad!
by Damon is Team Bonnie
Summary: UP FOR ADTOPTION When bonnie goes misteriously missing for two years Damon sets out and trys to find her however, when he dose she has changed...she is a vampier and not the normall bonnie!  UP FOR ADTOPTION READ CHAPTER 6 FOR MORE INFO
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters!!!!!!! ( i wish did did!) :)**

**Damon pov**

"Why hello_ little_ brother" Damon said with a wolfish grin on his face

Elena turned around with a disgusted look on her face.

The silence made Damon frustrated.

"Ummm… what the matter with you people hello Elena, mutt, Meredith, Stefan…. Were is lil red, went to witch school" he chuckled

"Fuck you salavour" matt said his fist grew tighter.

"Enough of your games Damon where is bonnie what have you done with her?" Stefan snapped

_Wtf was he talking about? Why would I have bonnie and why did they assume that I did some think bad to her…. I loved her._

"What do you mean were is bonnie" Damon snarled back "and why would I have her"

"Damon we know you have her pleases tell us were you two have been for 2 years" Elena said with a pleading look.

"Elena I am telling the truth I have not seen bonnie since I left"

_You better not be lying big brother._

_And why would I do that LITTLE bro. _

_Because you get a kick out of doing it._

_Shut up Stefan I am warning you_

_Did you eat her, kill her, hurt her what did you do this time Big brother_

_I warned you. _

Damon though Stefan across the room_._ He crashed into the thick walls shouting with agony.

"What have you done" Elena shouted.

"awww you'll be all right wont you _little_ brother"

"Go to hell…" Stephan snapped back

"you better of not of hurt bonnie coz Damon I swear….. I'll kill you" Matt screeched

"sorry… too late for that" Damon chucked " AND I TOLD YOU I DO NOT HAVE BONNIE!"

_God I hate these people can't they just leave me alone for once I mean…_

"his telling the truth you guys….. well I think…" Meredith said with a guilty look on her face.

"WHAT…..Meredith tell me!" Elena said with a shocking look on her face

"Well… I went to bonnie house the night she disappeared…. She was crying" Damon tighten his fist _who ever did this to her they'll pay! "_

"She said that she could not take it any more she said she was leaving…for good"

"WHAT why didn't you stop her… I knew you were stupid but not THAT stupid!" Damon shouted

Meredith had tears rolling down her face

"She was 18 Damon she was big enough to make decisions for her self… she told me not to tell…. I promised"

Silence had taken over the room. For once Damon was speechless.

"Well…. I am gonna find her then" Damon said casually.

"We have been looking for the past 2 years for all we know she… she could be…dead" Matt said his face grew low and tears rolled down his face.

Elena hugged him

"I AM gonna find her…. I will" and with a gush of wind…. Damon was gone.

6 MONTHS LATER

Still no sign of bonnie he gave out a deep sigh.

He went across the world to find her he went to every uni, every town, and every freaking vampire bar but still… no sign he cursed to him himself. How could of I have left her so alone… by herself.

"_Damon" _a whisper fell into his head.

"_Damon I can see you…."_

"_Who are you…? What the fuck do you want?"_

"_But Damon…. What do you want…?"_

"_I'm warning you… I WILL REPEAT MY SELF… WHAT DO YOU WANT COME OUT WERE I CAN SEE YOU"_

She giggled "_but this is so fun Damon just like the good old days……. Okay I give up"_

A gush of wind blew and out from the dust bonnie appeared.

She wore a sexy black dress with red glossy heels, her dark hair was longer, she had a slim sexy body, her skin was pale white, her perfect lips where coated with bright red lips stick… lips irresistible to any other man. She giggled when she saw Damon's face

She was so…so... Sexy… he wanted her but… she was a vampire?

"Bo...bonnie" he stuttered

"Y...y...your a vampire…how, why… what's going on hear"

"Why hello Damon… like my new look I thought you would. Long time no see... and yes I am a vampire…. Long story anyway what you been up to?" she smiled

"What happened to you BONNIE?"

"Nothing much honey just got a make over that's all……you like?"

"Bonnie you're a vampire who turned you"

"Oh shut the fuck up Damon gosh… I am trying to have a NORMAL conversation with you"

No one told him shut up he lunched towards her hoping to catch her hair but, Bonnie was much faster than him. She pushed him upon a tree. He was stuck; he could not move her mind was controlling him. Bonnie cut his thick skin using her nail…he screamed with agony.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DO THAT AGING" She screamed "Yes I am a vampire get used to it. But not the weak venerable bonnie I am a new bonnie"

"What happened to you" she was stronger than him… how could that be.

"Well if you must know I hated living in that fucking place with that BITCH ELANA AND STEFAN!" how could she say that! I thought that they were her friends

"FRIENDS!" She laughed "Elena was no friend of mine or Stefan. I can't wait to go back and pay a little visit to them…. Not long of course it will be very fast and… painful!" she giggled playfully.

"I wanted to go out of that little dumb town Damon so... I packed my bags and left"

"But you're a vampire how did that happen" Damon was still trying to think how this could of happened.

"About 4 months after I left I was walking alone in the woods… I don't know why…things didn't plan out as there was supposed to" she growled

"Cara pleases!!!! Get me out I will help you_"_

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" She turned around and slapped him across his face.

Blood pored down his face

Bonnie floated towards him. she whispered in his hear "I love you Damon" suddenly a gush of wind came and she was gone

He tried to move but he couldn't "BONNIEEE COME BACK….. PLASEESSSSS BONNNIIEEE"

It was all too much his eyes rolled to the back of his head and darkness over powered him… he could see no more!

**Thank you for reading and plzzzzz review. tell me if it is good or bad and plzzz if you have any ideas on the next chapter or for the story i am happy to hear them. bx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its me! I have no idea of how to start the next chapter (well I have one or two lool) so plzzzz IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLZZ TELL ME. I will probably be posting the next chapter this weekend sometime but if you review more and give me some ideas I may do it before that!

Bye x


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's pov

Damon could see light faintly in the distance. _**Gosh I feel bad! What happened last night?**_ Damon's eyes trailed up and down his body. Dry blood coved his face and hands. _**Oh yeah...BONNIE**__!_ Damon flinched at the memory of how bonnie viciously attacked him last night.

"Shit!" Damon still could not move _**damit bonnie**_ there was only one way of getting out of here….._Stefan!_

Stephan pov

_**Stephan, Stefan. Damit boy wake up! **_

Stefan shot up in a flash. He turned around. Elena was sleeping soundlessly.

_**Stefan! **_

_What wrong now Damon? Hasn't a girl falling for your masculine charms?_ Stefan chuckled of the idea of Damon getting rejected by a human.

_**No! Stephan I…I need help. Meet me by the woods behind your school I…**_

The signal got cut off. Stephan sighed deeply Damon needing my help! well that's a first! He got up as still as possible trying not to wake Elena up. He then walked towards the door. Towards Damon

Damon's pov

Uggghhh could Stephan be any slower! Well at least one thing was good about yesterday. Bonnie said that he loved him. – Well I think that's a good thing anyway!

A small breeze touched Damon's face. His brother short him a smirk

"Well, well, well Damon. Some girl must have been pretty angry last night" Stephan studied Damon's body. Cuts, blood bruise. Yup that was one pissed off girl!

"Shut up little brother" Damon growled automatically. "Now get me out of this"

Stephan sighed and pulled Damon off the tree "thanks" Damon said flatly

"So what happed last night" Stephan said his arms crossed over his chest he grinned at the situation. He found it very amusing!

Damon tilled his head slightly and glared at Stephan and, as he spoke hatred began to fill his eyes.

"I found her!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all your great reviews!**_

Bonnie walked swiftly towards the boarding house.

Her thick sexy heels stabbed the concrete as she was walking. _I think I'll pay that slut Elena a painful visit!_ Bonnie though happily.

When she got to the boarding house there was no sign of Stephan. _He was probably helping that waste of space what's his name...daton...... oh yeah Damon!_

Hurtful memories came flooding back to her. A fat wet tear trickled down her perfect face. She wiped the tear off quickly and knocked on the door.

Elena came out she was rubbing her eyes like she just woke up. As soon as she saw bonnie her ocean blue eyes widened!

"Bonnie is that you oh my gosh you look so pale are you ill!" Elena said in a shocked/happy mood.

_Gosh Elena still looks like that plastic little stuck up bitch I left back two years ago!_

"Of course it's me Elena. And no I am not ill" bonnie said sickly with, a face smile on her face.

"Omg come in come in what happened"

"Well Elena" bonnie said wickedly with a dark grin on her face.

"As you can see I am not human bonnie anymore" bonnie began to more closely towards Elena. Her fists were pounding with anger and hatred.

"I am a new bonnie"

Elena started to back away slowly; her whole body began to tremble in fear and confusion.

"Bon...Bonn...iee what...tts happened" Elena stuttered. She felt a hard bang on her back, pain washed though her. She was now against the wall Bonnie's hand was around her neck.

"My my my what a pretty little neck you have there Elena! Ooo! You smell good to no wonder Stephan always follows you like a sick puppy. Well you are the biggest slut of the school not even Caroline can top that" her voice was dripping with venom and hate.

"What happen bonnie I thought we were friends" Elena could hardly speak. Bonnie shook her harder and began to laugh.

"Friends you thought I was friends with you! Have you ever heard a saying keep your friends close but enemies closer?"

Elena didn't respond it was all too much to take in. Her eyes began to fill up with tears of sadness.

"But bonnie I..."

"Shut up you little whore" bonnie snapped.

"Now let's have a little fun shall we!" bonnie brown chocolate eyes suddenly turned pitch-black and gazed upon Elena's soft blue eyes.

"You hate Stephan Salvatore"

"I hate Stephan Salvatore" Elena repeated.

_Good this ought to be fun._ Bonnie's laughed. There was no human in her laugh she continued.

"You will go into a deep sleep and will not wake up in...Ummm let's say 2 days!"

"I will go in a deep sleep and will wake up in 2 days"

"Sweet! See ya soon Elena" bonnie said happily

Elena just collapsed on the hard wooden fall and fell asleep.

Before she walked out she pulled her red lip stick and wrote on the wall _**see you soon x**_

And she walked into the dark night.

It has falling into night. Stephan and Damon were walking back to the boarding house when. Damon froze Stephan looked at Damon confused "Damon? What's the matter?"

"Some one been inside the boarding house" Damon growled and ran at vampire speed towards the house.

Stephan was behind hi m caching up. He finally came beside Damon who was knelling down at Elena

"ELENA" Stephan shouted worry and shock overcame him.

"Who did this to you sweaty" Stephan was stroking Elena's forehead.

"I think I no" Damon voice grew low and sharp.

The Salvatore brothers turned around and saw bright red letters on the wall

_**See you soon x**_

_**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long. We have exams soon so I have to revise day and night I know a sad excuse but its true! I will try and update soon.**_

_**Watcha think! I am not really happy with this story but I had to update soon. So I am sorry for the quality of this chapter it's not as good as I wanted it to be.**_

_**Plzz review it will make me update faster! *smiles***_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER READ THIS FIRST OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!**

**1) This story is based on the book and TV show. **

**2) Bonnie's appearance is the one in the book.**

**3) Bonnie's Grams had died because of the spell.**

**4)** **Meredith**** is in the story!**

**5) Everything else is the same as the TV show**

**If you have any more questions please tell me and I would be more than happy to answer them also, if you have any ideas for the story I am happy to hear them.**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4-

Bonnie dropped the petty human boy on the rocky ground. Hmm.... his still half full. Oh well I am not that hungry anyway!

Bonnie made her way towards her apartment. Her tight skinny jeans brag out her perfect body. Her red glossy top matched her soft strawberry hair and sexy lips. When she opened the door to her apartment she slouched down on the sofa.

Her thoughts drifted off from two years ago, the night she left...

FLASHBACK------ 2 YEARS AGO THE NIGHT BONNIE LEFT.

_**Bonnie burst into her bedroom. Ice cold tears rolling down her cheeks, hurtful memories whizzing around her head. She could not take it no more. She grabbed her bag and started to shove clothes inside.**_

_**She was so mad at Elena, Stephan and Damon! Damon she froze at the thought of him. He was the one who killed grams and Elena still loves him! But not as much as she loves Stephan she says!**_

_**Her eyes suddenly turned red and the tree outside her house suddenly burst into flames but she didn't care. She was going to go to New York to have some fun party for a while and too forget all these memories of hate love and confusion.**_

_**Bonnie made her way down stairs the two bags of her stuff were in her hands. She looked into the mirror she looked a mess! Her hair was everywhere and tears mixed with sorrow and mascara was all over her face.**_

_**As her hand opened the door there stood**_** Meredith**_** with a worried expression plastered on her face.**_

"_**BONNIE you shouldn't have run off like that Elena was scared something happened to you...."**_

_**This made bonnie laugh "yeah that bitch can worry all she likes I'm leaving."**_

_**Bonnie pushed **_Meredith_** out of the way and headed towards her car.**_

"_**Bonnie wait!!! Let's talk first"**_** Meredith**_** cried running up to her.**_

"_**Don't you see **_Meredith_**? Don't you see what this place is making me become! Vampires, witches, werewolf's..... we are practically standing on our graves". Bonnie exiled a sigh.**_

"_**The Memories are too painful. I have no one here, Grams is dead dads moved to England for some stupid business trip I...I..."Bonnie broke down into tears.**_

**Meredith**_** hugged her and held her tight. Bonnie accepted the hug gratefully.**_

_**They stood like this for a while and bonnie suddenly pulled out.**_

"_**I am sorry **_**Meredith**_** I have to go. Please don't worry about me live your life, have some fun!"**_

Meredith _**smiled "are you sure this is what you want to do"**_

"_**Positive. .... But please don't tell ANYONE and I mean anyone what had happened tonight. You never saw me; I don't want Elena and Stephan to follow me. Please this is all I am asking" bonnie looked into **_**Meredith's**_** eyes. Bonnie's chocolate warm eyes were pleading at her!**_

**Meredith **_**stayed quiet for some time and thought about it deeply.**_

"_**Okay... I won't say a word" **_

"_**Ohh thank you thank you! You are the best friend anyone could ever have" bonnie hugged**_** Meredith**_** one last time and drove away..........................**_

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE START OF CHAPTER 4 DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE IT? COME ON REVIEW tell me what you are thinking!!! IT ONLY TAKES YOU LIKE... 20 SECONDS!!!!!!!!

Bonnie4eva x


	6. UP FOR ADTOPTION

Up for adoption!

**I'm sorry but, i have no more inspiration and ideas for this story**

**Anyway, if you want to re-write it or take the idea you can**

**Sorry to my readers who may feel disappointed however, I haven't update in a long time.**

**Thank you ! **

**Bonnie4eva X**


End file.
